


Teach Me?

by phancest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Phancest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancest/pseuds/phancest
Summary: Phil teaches Dan how to pleasure himselfPhil: 19Dan: 14
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Teach Me?

Dan was lying awake in bed. He was thinking about what his friend PJ said. Something about being unable to "get off." Dan didn't quite understand what it meant. Should he have known? He was 14 after all. Shouldn't 14 year olds know these things?

He decided to do what he does best, ask his brother, Phil. 

He went to his brother's bedroom and creeped in quietly, slipping himself in bed with him. His brother turned over, seemingly to already be awake.

"What are you doing up Danny? Did you have a nightmare?" his brother asked with worry. 

"No I just wanted to be with you Philly," he said as he nuzzled into his brother's chest. "And I have a question."

"What is it?" phil question, playing with his brother's hair.

"Well today, PJ said something about 'getting off' and I don't really know what that means," Dan said innocently. A blush crept its way to Phil's cheeks.

"Uhm.. it's when you masturbate."

"What does that mean?" 

"Uhm it's when you rub down there." 

"Oh." It was Dan's turn to blush. "Well why would someone want to do that?" 

"Well it feels good Dan," his brother said, continuing to play with his hair.

"Have you ever done it?" Dan asked, playing with the buttons on Phil's pajama shirt. 

"Uhm yeah. But that's not really something you talk about with your brother Danny."

"Why not?" Dan looked up at Phil with a frown. "I thought we told each other about everything," he said looking sad.

"We do it's just-"

"What was it like?" Dan questioned.

"I-it was nice." 

"Can I do it?"

"I mean yeah, if you want to." Dan took this as an opportunity to start rubbing himself through the material of his pajama bottoms. 

"Like this?" he questioned.

"No Dan don't do it in front of me!"

"I'm confused Philly. Why not?" 

"Because it's something you do in private."

"Do people ever do it together?"

"I-I mean yeah sometimes but-"

"Can we do it together Philly? And you can teach me how to do it?" 

"Uhm are-are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Dan said with excitement. 

"Okay, sit up," his brother instructed. Dan did as told. "Then you just-" Phil began to pull the younger's pants and boxers down for him. He did the same to himself until both boys cocks were free. "Now we put our hands on our dicks and start pumping, like this." Phil began to demonstrate for Dan. Dan was mesmerized looking at Phil. He was so big, and unlike Dan, he actually had hair. 

"What-what's a dick?" 

"It's your penis Danny." 

"Oh."

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch? Go on. You can do it too." Phil's voice was getting breathy as he started hardening. Dan listened to his brother and began to pump his half hard dick.

"Oh Phil!" he immediately cried out. "It-it hurts Philly!" Dan's head fell onto Phil's shoulder in front of him and he was a moaning mess, but his hand continued to pump.

"D-does it hurt? Or feel good?" 

"G-good! So good Philly!" 

"Oh Danny I love hearing you say my name," Phil breathed out against Dan's neck. Then Phil began to kiss on Dan's neck, he couldn't help himself. 

"Oh Phil! That feels- Oh!" Phil had reached over and started pumping Dan for him, still leaving kisses on his neck.

"Do you like that? Huh? You like it when your big brother touches you Danny?" 

"It's too much Philly!" Then Dan finally came. He was breathing out harshly against his brother's neck, but Phil didn't stop pumping his brother, no, he kept going. "Philly! Mmm stop please! It's too much!"

"Just one more go Danny okay? I need to see you come again." Phil gave Dan a loving kiss on the forehead.

"W-what does that mean?"

"That's what you just did baby. You came," Phil taught. 

"Mmm that feels good Philly! Can I do it to you too? Please!" 

"Oh god yes Danny," Phil spoke against his neck. Phil began to properly lick and suck all over Dan's neck. 

Dan's small hand wrapped itself around Phil's cock, causing Phil to let out a grunt.

"Y-yeah. Just like that Danny. Being such a good boy for me." Dan moaned at the praise. "Hey Danny? Can you do something for me?" 

"A-anything! God I'll do anything for you!"

"Pretend like I'm daddy. Can you do that baby? Can you call me daddy?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Yes who Danny?" 

"Yes daddy!"

"You wanna try something else?" Phil asked. 

"Y-yeah." 

"Lay back." Dan did as told, whining at the missing contact on his dick. Phil proceeded to get on top of him. 

"What are you doing Daddy?" Phil shuffled in the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving something Dan didn't even know the name of, but it looked like some type of lotion? 

"This is called lube. It makes it feel better." 

"O-oh," Dan said. 

Phil leaned back down. "Can I stick my fingers in your hole Danny? Please?" 

"Wh-what hole? Oh!" Dan cried out as Phil's finger entered inside of him. "Oh Philly more!"

"Such a good boy for me Danny. Such a good boy." Phil proceeded to add a second finger, making sure to stretch him really good whilst scissoring him. 

Once Phil thought him to be stretched enough, he said,"Are you ready for the next part Danny?"


End file.
